winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 57: Red Devils
Red Devils is the fifty-seventh issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Evening approaches Magix, and the Red Devils finish their practice routine tonight at Musa's enterprise. They turn in for the night and as Musa is about to close up shop, she hears a lovely tune and goes inside to check. She notices someone playing the piano and waits for him to finish to greet him and praise his music. They share their passion for music and it turns out the man loves the piano and could not resist playing on the one that was in the practice hall. Musa asks who he plays for and he answers he plays the keyboards for the Red Devils, the band who had just left. He introduces himself as Brian, and Musa introduces herself as well. They exit the practice hall and Brian relates to Musa his life events: he is currently studying the piano but since the lessons are expensive, he works at the supermarket by day and plays for the Red Devils on the weekends to earn extra money. He explains that he is working on a concerto but have not been able to finish it. They say their goodbyes for now. In class, as Professor Wizgiz is explaining a magical formula; Musa is on the phone, reserving a place at a nightclub where the Red Devils will be playing to share their music with her friends. She also invites the boys and the girls could not be even more excited. On Sunday, the Winx and Specialists arrive at the nightclub. They enter and Musa spots the band and greets Brian. She introduces her friends to Brian and explains that she would love to share their music with them. They play a song specifically for them, and they dance. Musa asks if Riven is having fun, and he says yes, complimenting on the band's music. Riven in turn, asks the same question to Musa who responds that she definitely is. However, Riven notices that there is some romance brewing between Brian and Musa. Back at their dorms, Stella, being her nosy self, is now pestering Musa about her obvious feelings towards Brian. Of course, Musa denies any of it and claims that Brian is just a friend whom she wants to help. Musa just wants to sleep so they all go to bed. Before Musa goes to bed however, Riven calls her and tells her goodnight. The next day, class has just finished at Alfea and Musa sees something in the paper that she thinks will interest Brain. Musa explains that she needs to go see him, and says she will see the girls later. She visits Brian at his home and tells him about the competition for young composers. She convinces him to try and they end up staring into each others' eyes. Getting a little awkard, Musa breaks the gaze and encourages him, Brian agrees to it but requests that Musa come and listen, because she is an expert on music and would like her advice. She agrees and says she needs to leave for now. When Musa returns to Alfea, Stella once again, pesters Musa about her feelings towards Brian (and also because she disliked the fact that Musa kept a secret from them). Musa once again, reassures her that she is just help her friend. But Stella sees otherwise. Over the course of the following week, Musa helps Brian with his composition and along with that, the two become closer. One night, they end their meeting because Musa completely forgot she was suppose to meet up with Riven. She hurriedly heads out, but not before Brian makes sure that he will see her tomorrow and Musa replies that she will. Riven is actually outside waiting for Musa and they get into an argument, Riven assumes that she and Brian have something for each other. Unbeknownst to them, Brian is observing the whole thing from his apartment window. The next day, it is clear that Riven is angrier than usual and Timmy points that out. Riven explains to Timmy that he has no idea what is going and would like to know. Timmy offers to help but Riven decides that it would be best if he sorted it out himself. Then, Brandon walks into the maintenance room and notifies Riven that someone wishes to speak to him. Riven goes to see who it is and it turns out to be Brian. Brian makes it clear to Riven that both he and Musa are friends, nothing more. Brian wants to make sure Riven understands that. However, Riven's concerns are not relieved as Brian explains that, although the two are currently friends, he admits that he does like Musa and that if she were to choose him, then it is fair game. The two men reach an agreement and it is clear that neither wants to lose her. At Alfea, Stella decides that they should all head out to the nightclub tonight to listen to the Red Devils play. Musa could not agree more and eagerly goes to get changed. Bloom calls out on Stella, as she is making trouble between Riven and Musa. Stella sees no fault in it, and is merely looking out for her friend. She believes that Musa deserves better than Riven as he is cold and reserved but this might also give him an eye opener, as he must change in order to keep Musa or lose her forever. That night, they all enjoy the nightclub but the group decides to take a break from all the dancing and order ice cream. Brian then approaches Musa, he wants to tell her his concerns: he is stressed. His day job is calling too much of his attention and has not made progress on his concerto, he decides he cannot do it and must forfeit it. Musa reminds him that this is a big opportunity but Brian also reminds her that the band needs him to play, and he truthfully does not have time for the concerto. However, Riven intervenes and says he will assist Brian: he can cover him on the keyboard while he writes his concerto. They speak with Brian's band and although they are okay with it, the owner of the club may not. And true to his words, the owner is not willing to make changes. He does not accept the fact that they want a girl to play the keyboard as it will "shock" the audience and that girls "do not" belong on instruments. So as a result, they cannot do it. So then, Riven says he will definitely do it. As it turns out, he does play a bit but still requires the Winx's magical touch to make him even better. The three brings up their plan to their friends, they agree but need to research a formula to help Riven play better. They set the date for Thursday to practice their spell and to see Riven's skill set. The next day, the Winx are doing research on the formula for improving individual skills, they almost got caught by Barbatea but eventually finds what they need. On Thursday, Riven is with the Red Devils, testing out his skill on the keyboard... Unfortunately, his skill set is very low and it seems all hope is lost. Musa is honest with Riven: Brian is better. And Riven agrees but he reminds her that magic can help him. Musa wants to make sure he is committed to it and he affirms he is willing to. Stella is now confused and wonders why Riven is acting like this. That is when Bloom tells Stella what Timmy told her: Riven is aware that Brian is in love Musa and does not want to lose her. Stella is appalled that he would resort to magic to help him. Musa and Riven now join the group and the girls cast their spell onto Riven. Riven feels alright and tries the keyboard again with the band. This time the music is much more harmonious and Riven ends up covering for Brian. Musa compliments Riven's skill, and she learns from Bloom, that Sky had seen Riven practicing at Red Fountain. Musa lets Bloom know that Brian is composing at home and, is honest with her: she is unsure who to choose. Bloom tells her that in time, she will know. The night is over and they are all heading home. Riven has come down with a headache, and as he steps outside, Musa checks up on him. She wanted to wait for him and is worried about the headache the magic could be causing. He assures her that he is alright, but Musa is still concerned that he will get too stressed from his studies and keyboard practices. Riven once again, assures her that he will be able to handle, and now Musa wants to know why he is doing this, and since she and Brian could possibly hand this on their own... Riven looks at her gently and explains that he is aware that Musa likes Brian, and truthfully, the two are fighting for what they want. Riven tells Musa the because he loves her, he wants the best for her, and since she does love Brian's music, he is willing to help him. Riven just wants Musa to take note that he does care for her interests. Musa then affirms her love for him and they share a kiss. At Alfea, Musa tells Bloom everything. And Bloom inquires Musa about Brian. Musa explains that he has finished his composition and will participate in the competition, during that time, Riven will replace him but Musa is becoming increasingly worried. Riven's headaches are getting much worse. Bloom calms her down and tells her that once this competition is over, Riven will be free. The night arrives, but it is clear that Riven's headache is getting to him. Though his friends are concerned about him, Riven continues to want to push through. They let the band know but the band's rival, the Black Lions, overhears this and snobbly rejoices that they will get to play. The two bands take this dispute to the owner of the club and the owner chooses Black Lions, since the Red Devils cannot play. It appears that there is nothing they can do when Brian arrives just in time, and... he won the competition! Now, Brian is a professional musician but there is no time to celebrate because his band mate lets him know that the Black Lions are trying to take their place! As the Black Lions are playing, the audience makes it clear they do not want them. But this will not budge the owner since the band already signed a contract. Musa decides that a competition is needed and from there, the audience will choose their favorite band. The owner agrees, and at first it seems that the Black Lions will be the ones to play. But through Musa's encouragement, Brian decides that he will play what he has composed when it is the Red Devils' turn. Brian goes up and starts playing his piece, and it captivates the audience, the rest of the band then follows suit and are able to win over the audience. The owner decides to renew their contract for another six months. Musa congratulates Brian's success and parts ways with him. He realizes that this is will be their last but will always be willing to play for them and expresses his gratitude. Spells Used *''"Magic develop all that we desire, and now, make Riven the best pianist we require... Brimming with sweet music may he do no wrong and surprise all with such beautiful song!"'' - Used by the Winx to help Riven play the keyboard like a pro. Though successful, it has a major side affect: an increasingly painful headache onto the person it was cast on. Comic 57 - Spell.jpg|"Magic develop all that we desire, and now, make Riven the best pianist we require... Brimming with sweet music may he do no wrong and surprise all with such beautiful song!" Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Red Devils **Brian *Black Lions *Owner of the nightclub Characters *The Winx **Musa **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna *The Specialists **Riven **Timmy **Helia **Brandon **Sky *The Red Devils **Brian *The Black Lions *The owner of the nightclub *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz **Barbatea *Red Fountain Staff **Codatorta (mentioned) Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Adventure